De personajes, libros, lectoras locas y escritores
by Destiny Mellark Everdeen
Summary: Mimi ama leer y esta locamente obsesionada con un personaje literario desde adolecente; ¿qué pasará cuando dicho personaje sea traido a la realidad en la piel de uo de sus amigos de la infancia al encuentra en su vuelta a Japon?


Los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen.

* * *

**De personajes, libros, lectoras locas y escritores.**

**Mimi Pov**

Sentada en el piso en mitad del aeropuerto y mirando hacia arriba estaba ella, sin poder parpadear porque en el momento en que fijo sus ojos con los de aquella persona, gracias a la cual se encontraba en tan vergonzosa posición, no pudo evitar recordar unos de sus momentos a los que su madre llamaba: "locura adolecente temporal", todos la tienen solo que los síntomas en cada quien son diferentes, solía decir ella con una sonrisa burlona. Sí ella había tenido varios ataques de ese dichoso mal a la edad de dieciséis y ahora a sus veinte aparentemente no se había curado. Y es que como hacerlo cuando ella estaba frente a su sueño adolecente, él era, bueno era igual a lo que su imaginación le había dado el nombre del hombre de sus sueños.

Era su Petta Mellark, sólo que ella no se sentía una Katniss exactamente en esos momentos, aunque para ser honestos siempre tenía sus batallas, mentales claro está, con dicha mujer.

**Flashback**

Mimi, de dieciséis años de edad, se encontraba recostada sobre la alfombra que se encontraba cerca a la chimenea mientras leía, extasiada, con sus grandes ojos color de la miel el libro en sus manos. Su madre estaba esperaba lo que había colocado en el horno mientras picaba algunas verduras cuando un grito de su preciosa hija la hizo soltar el cuchillo e ir a ver qué ocurría. Sinceramente no estaba preparada para lo que vio.

Su delicada y preciosa, realmente bonita hija, estaba girando por toda la alfombra, derecha izquierda abrazando fuertemente el libro contra ella y moviendo sus pies frenéticamente mientras gritaba:

-¡Oh es taaaaan perfecto! ¡Lo amo, lo amo, lo amo!- se sentó más rápido que la niña del exorcista y miro a su madre con una sonrisa que bien podría ser envidiada por el mismo gato Cheshire.- Mamá lo he decidido de mayor me casaré con él.- Se paro abriendo el libro en sus manos señalando las letras, que su madre claramente no llegaba a leer.-Peeta es perfecto para mí-termino tirándose nuevamente contra la alfombra cuidando celosamente el libro.

La señora Tachikawa amaba a su hija, le recordaba a ella en su juventud, pero ciertamente no sabía si reír o llamar al psiquiatra y es que su claramente, por momento olvidada, obsesión con One Direction era completamente comprensible, bueno al menos los chicos eran reales. La miro un rato y luego hablo con su típico hablar dulce y pausado.

-Mimi, cariño, ¿Sabes que él no va a salir del libro cierto?- la miraba a los ojos que se habían vuelto a concentrar en su persona.

-¡Ah!-exclamo la adolecente claramente indignada- claro que lo sé mamá, no es necesario que me lo recuerdes-termino haciendo un puchero con ojos vidriosos- pero mi futuro esposo seré claramente como yo me lo imagino a él-termino disgustada cuando sonó la puerta abriéndose dando paso a un agitado señor Tachikawa con lagrimas en los ojos.

-¿El futuro que de mi bebé?-

**Fin del flashback**

Recordaba claramente los gritos de su papá, pero eran normales los pronunciaba cada vez que ella decía amar a algún personaje real o ficticio. Perdida en sus pensamientos recién escucho que la persona delante suyo le hablaba, realmente no esperaba la vuelta a su país natal de esta forma, miro al muchacho ahora si escuchándolo.

-¿Estás bien, te duele algo?- pregunto su Peeta materializado al mundo real con la preocupación que ella creía propia de tal personaje.

-Amm sí, sí estoy bien; gracias-le dijo luego de que le ofreciera su mano y la ayudara a levantarse. Ahora lo miraba bien era rubio con rizos a la altura del cuello, como su Peeta, con ojos azul cielo, como los de su Peeta, con un cuerpo aparentemente fuerte, como su Peeta, oh Dios empezaría a babear en cuestión de minutos así que rápidamente soltó su mano y empezó a mover las suyas jugueteando con sus dedos, podía sentir el calor en sus mejillas.

-Que bueno-sonrió el extraño y Oh por Dios porque tenía una sonrisa que ella sólo había imaginado en su amor platónico literario.-Disculpa nuevamente, estoy esperando a una amiga que llega hoy, me distraje buscándola y no te vi- ella estaba por contestarle cuando noto el cartel en el suelo, suponía que era el de recibimiento para la persona que esperaba, así que se agacho a recogerlo y cuando leyó lo que había ahí escrito casi vuelve a caer nuevamente sentada en el piso recién limpiado del aeropuerto.

-¿Mi-mi Tachikawa?- pregunto tartamudeando- ¿me esperas a mi?-su voz salió algo demasiado aguda al final; el extraño ahora la miraba con los ojos grandes.

-¿Mimi? ¿Eres tú?, wow no te reconocí, es más creo que todavía sigo procesándolo-le sonrió nuevamente y ella estaba en un mundo rosa donde el hombre de sus sueños la esperaba, hasta que.- Vaya por lo visto no me reconoces todavía, Mimi, ¡soy Takeru!- claro Takeru, pensó ella… espera ¿qué?

-¡¿Tk?!- casi grito, oh dios sus sueños se derrumbaban el muchacho delante de ella era Takeru, el pequeño bueno ya no pequeño, Tk y ella le había dado el nombre de sus más grandes fantasías adolecentes medio bizarras, se sentía una abusadora, quería llorar.

Continuara...

* * *

Espero les guste, en un momento de locura se me ocurrio y Mimi y Takeru me parecieron los personajes perfectos para esta historia, aunque me declaro fan del Mimato je. Bueno Peeta y Katniss son de la trilogia Los Juegos del Hambre, mi libro favorito y no sé me parecio gracioso como estamos de locas algunas lectoras así que empezé esta historia. Espero me digan si les agrada o no.


End file.
